


[podfic] Welcome to the Hellmouth (The Red Rain Remix)

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Protagonist, Podfic, Post-Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The resurrection spell goes wrong and Buffy is sent to another universe entirely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Welcome to the Hellmouth (The Red Rain Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Hellmouth (The Red Rain Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87296) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Female Protagonist, Remix, post-The Gift  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:23:15  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU_BtVS\)%20_Welcome%20to%20the%20Hellmouth%20\(The%20Red%20Rain%20Remix\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
